Analog front-end receivers may be used in many wireless communication applications and devices, including cellular, Wi-Fi, and Bluetooth applications and devices. One component of analog front-end receivers may be an amplifier (sometimes referred to as a low noise amplifier or LNA). LNAs present many design challenges, especially in cellular transceivers where the gain is adjustable or programmable. For example, it may be desirable for a LNA to have a high gain in order to produce a low noise figure (NF). Further, for high gain transconductance LNAs, a high impedance load circuit may be desirable while the LNA operates at a sufficiently high output common mode voltage.